One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to managing memory of a computing environment, and in particular, to managing memory pools.
A computing environment may include main memory, as well as auxiliary storage, such as direct access storage devices (DASD). Main memory includes pages of memory that are backed by real storage, referred to as real storage frames. These pages are ready to be accessed by applications, instructions, operations, or other entities. Main memory is limited in space, and therefore, typically only the most recently used pages of memory are maintained in main memory. The other pages of memory are maintained in auxiliary storage.
Main memory includes a memory pool, referred to as a 4K memory pool, which includes 4K pages of memory to be allocated upon request. This pool is managed in order to service requests for pages of memory.